


Lady Chiffon

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Brothels, Consensual Underage Sex, I'm overtagging here to be safe!, M/M, Prostitution, There is no explicit sex scene, Underage Sex, albert is a drag queen, all of this is historically accurate, and a prostitute - Freeform, but there are mentions of underage sex, once again: no explicit sex but underage sex is mentioned and implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How did the newsies get money during the strike? Well, Albert has a second job and second life that brought in cash for the boys.there is no explicit sex scene, but i overtagged to be safe. underage sex is mentioned, it's consensual, it's not explicit, but it happens.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Lady Chiffon

**Author's Note:**

> i overtagged to be safe, and all of this is actually historically accurate! except maybe how much money, but like all the drag scene stuff is accurate. i did a loooooot of research for this, and it was actually cool to learn so much about gay life!

“We need medicine for Ike, he’s burning up. Dave, he could die without it.” Specs says gravely.

How much is in the slush fund?” Davey asks nervously, hands shaking as he ties Les’ sling.

“Not enough.” I say. “But I can get the money, have it tomorrow morning.”

“Al, it’s too dangerous.” Specs says firmly.

“I’m not bruised too badly, and I can cover stuff up with powder. Depending on the crowd, I can get the money on commision alone, don’t even have ta get someone ta buy a room.” I start lacing up my boots, mind made up.

“Al, please-”

“We need the medicine, Specs. I go there every week or so, I’ll be fine.” I take off my torn overshirt, leaving me only in one layer.

“What?” Davey asks.

“I work at Paresis Hall on occasion.”   
“You-”

“It pays.” I say simply. “Got a problem, take it up with me tomorrow when we have medicine.”

I leave, just like that.

The walk is one I know well, and I use the bar entrance.

“Hey Biff!” I call happily to the bartender. “Got a slot performing t’night?”

“I can put you on at midnight, Gloria jus’ moved slots. You can serve drinks ‘til then, two hours for commision. I’m guessin’ you’ll want cash?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Take your usual tables, just make sure you write ‘em down so I can pay ya right.”

“Got it!”

I head to the backstage area.

“Hey sisters!”

“Lady Chiffon! Lovely to see you!”

Seeing all the girls makes me feel a lot better about the strike.

The Hall is a whole different world from the newsies, a haven for queer guys like me.

I’m called sister and queen, but not as an insult.

I’m catcalled, but it makes me feel confident, beautiful!

I pull on my dress and gossip with the girls as I put on my wig and powder.

“You have a few bruises?” Rosetta asks, only half her face painted.

“Yeah, newsies strike. Not as bad as the others though, turns out fairies aren’t weak after all!”

We all laugh together, and when I go out at ten, I’m fully in my persona.

I serve drinks and pucker my lips, smiling and twirling my hips when guys call me “dollface,” or, “sweetie.”

It’s not a great crowd tonight, because of the summer heat. I’m worried my commission might not be enough.

But I check the clock, finally midnight.

I push up my fake chest and head onstage.

The show is over too quickly.

I love dancing and singing, and the length of a few songs is enough to suck me into another world.

It’s a way for me to relax and let go, lose myself in the movement.

I don’t need to worry about the Refuge or a meal or my brothers.

I’m Lady Chiffon, the queen.

I bow and exit the stage,face flushed and full of adrenaline.

“How much for a room for two hours?” A gentleman asks.

I fake a blush and giggle, considering.

We’re striking, meaning none of us will be making money until it’s over.

“Sure thing, darling.” My voice twinkles. “Wait here a second love, I’ll be right back.” I kiss his cheek and go to the bar.

“I’ve got a client.” I tell Biff.

He hands me my cash from the drinks and show. “I took out my percent for the room, go up to eight.” He smiles at me.

“Thanks Biff.”

I pocket the cash and lead the man up to room eight.

He pays me five dollars up front, I put on a good show for him.

I don’t mind the work.

I don’t love these men, but I’ve never been one to think sex needs to be some sacred ritual. Most people that say love is required for sex say men can’t have sex with men, so I really don’t mind what I do.

I enjoy it, and I get paid.

It’s probably not the best that sex could feel, ideally I would love the person, but it does still feel good.

I get back to the lodging house at around 2 in the morning.

Specs and Race are still up, talking.

“Six bucks.” I say proudly.

“Six-”

“You-”

“I slept with a guy, yeah. But we’ll need the money to keep the boys alive, since none of us are workin’.”

“Al…”

“You know I’m right Specs.”

We drop the subject, but the three of us still stay up talking for about half an hour.

The next morning, we get up and buy the medicine. We’re back by the time the rest of the boys wake up, Race decided they deserved to sleep in.

We give Ike the medicine, and we’re able to clean and bandage everyone’s cuts.

“Worth it.” I remind Specs as we all head to Jacobi’s for lunch.

But the thrill of the new supplies dulls down a bit when we get there, remembering the events of yesterday.

The goons, the bulls, Crutchie getting taken, Jack disappearing.

Morale is low.

But then Katherine shows up, she shows us the paper!

We made the front page!

There’s me, arm slung around Race, grinning wide.

Albert the newsie, no trace of Lady Chiffon in my eyes.

And then Race gives a little speech, even starts dancing around to the music in the restaurant!

We all start dancing together, laughing, letting go.

“Where’d you learn to dance like that?” Mush asks me, breathless.

“Natural talent.” I smirk.

When things settle down, boys start filtering home and to other boroughs to try and convince them to join again.

Pretty soon it’s just me, Davey, Race, and Katherine.

“Albert, Specs said that you got money for medicine and blankets. How?” Katherine asks suddenly.

“Oh, uh-” Race stammers.

“It’s okay Racer, I don’t mind her knowing. I work at Paresis Hall.”

Katherine has a blank, confused look on her face.

“Columbia Hall?” I try. “Down in the Bowery?”

“Um…” She still doesn’t get it, bless her upper-class soul.

“It’s a club an’ brothel for queers.” I explain. “I dress up an’ dance there, serve drinks, sometimes get folks ta rent a room wit’ me.”

“Oh.”

Her face is expressionless.

“You dress up?” Davey asks.

“Yeah. You live in a Jewish neighborhood, right Dave?” I ask, realizing why he must’ve been worried last night.

“Yeah.” He confirms.

“I’m not one of them guys on the street corner, I’m legit.” I say. “Dress, wig, makeup, regular gigs at the Hall. I don’t jus’ go up ta guys on the street.”

“You dress like a woman?” Katherine asks.

“Yeah, I go by Lady Chiffon.” I say casually.

“How do you afford powder? Makeup is expensive.” Katherine asks thoughtfully.

“Gigs paid for it.”

I’m surprised how calm she is.

I mean, she is an upper-class reporter, and I just told her I’m a whore.

“If you ever need to borrow anything, I have a lot.”

She smiles at me, and I smile back.

“I jus’ might take ya up on that.”

“Has anyone seen you perform?” Davey asks.

“Uh, no. Not even Racer.”

I give Race a friendly shove.

“Not Jack?” Katherine asks. “He’s very… protective.”

“I think I saw him watching once, but he denied he was there.” I wink.

“Do you think he’ll come back soon?” Davey asks. “I had this idea, a rally at Medda’s theatre…”

**Author's Note:**

> and that's when davey introduces the rally idea! it fits into canon, wow! tell me what you think? if you want more albert being a drag queen fics?
> 
> note: ok so albert asks davey if he lives in a jewish neighborhood. i did my research, basically the main jewish neighborhood was right next to the area where gay people would cluster most, cause the jews would be forced to live in the shittier parts of town. i read a cool book about gay culture in the 1890s that talked about how by the time the author was in school he knew what the men on street corners did. anyways, just a bit of history for ya.


End file.
